The Life of a Republic City Teenager who happens to be the Avatar
by booyah111oak2
Summary: Alternate version of Korras beginnings at Republic City. After she moved to Republic City from the Southern Water tribe she enrolled in Republic High School where she tries to live a somewhat normal life.


The life of a Republic City teenager who happens to be the Avatar: Chapter 1

Authors Note: So sorry I haven't updated Smoke and Mirrors, I swear I haven't forgot, I just am trying to decide where to go with the story, for now enjoy this story.

To understand me, you have to understand the Avatar. The last Avatar, Avatar Aang, stopped the Fire nation from taking over the world and established peace throughout the nations. Through his years he sorted out all problems that would threaten the peace and by the time he died, the Avatar wasn't needed anymore. The United Bender Police Force (UBPF), had all threats under control, while keeping the nations separate but united. The White Lotus was created by Aang to protect the Avatar and train them so they can master all the elements. Unfortunately, with the world safe, the Avatar is regarded as a celebrity to be paraded around, and less of the bridge between the two worlds, as if the bridge even exists anymore, the spirits haven't been seen in decades.

Now, that you know what happened to the Avatar… Hi, my name is Korra, I'm 17 years old and I recently moved to Republic City from the Southern Water Tribe. I attend Republic High and as a senior and spend most of my time either practicing my bending or participating in school sports. Oh and by the way, if you didn't know by now, I'm the Avatar. I bet your wondering how I can be the Avatar and live in Republic city and retain a normal(ish) life? Well, no one knows I'm the Avatar. My parents still live in the Southern Water Tribe so I live with my Airbender Master, Tenzin, who coincidentally is Avatar Aang's youngest son. Which I guess kinda in some Avatar sense makes him my son? Anyway, I try my best to be a normal teenager but it's kinda hard when you can't invite anyone over to your house, cause it's the Air Temple, or you can't hang out because you are practicing mastering all the elements. That pretty much brings us to now.

Right now it's in the middle of winter, Republic City is covered in snow, just like home. School will return tomorrow, and I will have to pretend the only bending I am capable of is Water Bending. It sucks but at least I don't have to deal with people swarming me all the time. How would I describe my status socially? Umm, Well I think I'm friends with everyone, but I really only have three or four real friends. People mostly want to be friends with me because I am really good at water bending and they know you don't mess with water benders no matter what. Oh, how I am with guys? I don't know, I haven't really been in a serious relationship, or any relationship for that matter, but I can see the value in it. Personally, guys are much better as teammates than as boyfriends at this point.

When I'm not at school or at the Air Temple, I take walks and practice my bending in the woods in the outskirts of the City, with permission of the White Lotus of course. Today is a particularly cold day which means it's a perfect day to test my ability to warm myself using passive fire-bending. Sometimes I like to practice my earth bending by seeing how many trees I can knock down with a single push of a boulder. Destructive, I know, but meditation techniques aren't really my thing. As the wind started picking up, the colder it got and eventually not even my inner fire could keep me warm. So using my earth bending I moved a slab of earth into a shelter and I water bended the snow and ice out of the little cave. After gathering some wood and digging out a little fire pit, I ignited the bundle of sticks and instantly I feel revitalized. As I look out into the woods, the winds picking up even more now, I sit in my meditative position and hover pieces of rock, some water, and a ball of fire around me. I try and focus on what Master Tenzin had taught me,

" _Focus on balancing all the elements, without air, the cycle shouldn't feel complete, realize this and you will be able to begin your training as-"_

His echoing words in my head are cut off by a rustling outside my cave. I open my eyes and see a girl wearing a maroon overcoat, around my age, dark, dark hair, and bright green eyes. As she realizes that I have noticed her, her eyes widen, and she begins to run. Crap.

Authors note: Hey so I began to write this a while ago and I just finished this. If yall like it I will write more, but the story will probably have only 5 chapters because it's obvious I cannot commit to a super long story. Anyway reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.


End file.
